Rebirth Trilogy, III: Silent Maiden
by Page Library Page
Summary: NEW, IMPROVED, Not Mary-sue, yuck. An elf girl is found by Haldir and returned to her father after countless years enduring Sauron's cruelty.
1. Silent Maiden

**Silent Maiden**  
**Title:** Silent Maiden  
**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! The world of Middle earth and its inhabitants belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I will recieve no money for writing this story. Dinwen is my own character.  
**Author's note: **I originally wrote this story 02/14/2003, and then promptly filed it away, never to be seen. Until now, that is. Lol, I finally managed to unearth _Silent Maiden_ and hopefully, after a little polishing, it'll turn out ok. We'll have to see. Here's a teaser, I'll have the first bit of the story up as soon as possible.

* * *

The only thing Dînwen could remember about her life before meeting the elf, Haldir, was pain. Everything else seemed to be covered in a veil of forgetfulness, only coming into her conscious mind when it woke her in the dark hours before dawn.


	2. Prelude I

**Silent Maiden**  
**Title:** Prelude, part I  
**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! The world of Middle earth and its inhabitants belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I will recieve no money for writing this story. Dinwen is my own character.  
**Author's note: **Sorry, for the wait ya'll. My computer quite literally ate my word documents and they are lost to us. *sobs*

* * *

It was Dînwen's 1376th begetting day and as she sat in her father's library she thought back over the last thousand years.

With her knees pulled up to her chest, she smiled, remembering the year Elrond's half-elven twin sons were born

'Yes,' she thought, 'that was a happy year.' It had also been the first year that Dînwen had felt comfortable venturing out of her father's suites alone. Looking back, she was glad that she had finally gathered the courage to go out. If she hadn't, she would never have had the chance to meet the twins.

Elladan and Elrohir, the _Twin Stars of Imladris_, the successors to their father's realm and people; that was how they were viewed by those who did not know them.

_**Twin Terrors. **_That is how their family, friends, and those unfortunate enough to be caught in their traps called them. Over the years, Elladan and Elrohir had certainly earned the name.

Dînwen called them her little brothers. After their birth the twins were, quite easily, the best-behaved babies Imladris ever held within her walls. But, after their first meeting, Elrohir would cry himself hoarse if Dînwen tried to leave. This, of course, more than encouraged his elder brother to join him and they would cry for hours and hours before Celebrian figured out just who they wanted.

Celebrian and Elrond, the twins' parents, would just smile knowingly at their sons' possessiveness. They knew that having someone (or two some ones) depending on her would give Dînwen more confidence and the twins a much-needed older adopted-sibling.

Coming out of her thoughts with a start, Dînwen turned to the door and stared.

"I know you're there, little one," Dînwen said, her voice no louder than a whisper. She heard giggles erupt from a tiny body before the culprit stepped into the library.

"Mae govannen, Undomiel. What may I do for you?" Dînwen asked, lifting the child into her arms.

"Ada sent Arwen to find Dînwen," the child said, speaking in third-person. "Ada and Glorfindel wants you."

After pausing for a moment, _deep _in thought, Arwen deemed her message delivered and rested her head on Dînwen's shoulder.

"Well, love, if both of our fathers want me, I should make haste," Dînwen said, kissing Arwen's forehead and making her giggle softly. Arwen was the giggliest child Dînwen had ever known.

As she walked through the halls, Dînwen took in the beauty of Imladris and remembered why today was so important to her. This was to be her formal coming-of-age.

To come-of-age was to become a true adult in elven society. It meant that she would be expected to make her own decisions and to help keep Imladris running smoothly.

Coming-of-age also meant that if an elf's spirit had been reborn, they would regain the memories of their former life.

Dînwen's actual birth date was unknown. She had been found wandering in the forests surrounding Imladris, over a thousand years ago. She had no memory of where she was from, the only facts she could recall were her name, the events of an unknown battle near Minis Ithil, and the name of a traitor.

Since that time, Dînwen had been making more and more memories, slowly filling emptiness of her past.

Normally, an elf had their coming-of-age ceremony somewhere between 1000 and 1500 years of age. As with most things though, there are exceptions.

Because Dînwen was unsure of her age, she chose to wait until she had settled in Imladris and with her new father before formally coming-of-age.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Dînwen arrived at her Lord's office. She saw Erestor standing outside the closed door, speaking softly with Lindir.

"Dînwen, mae govannen," Lindir greeted, smiling brilliantly. He and Dînwen had met in the library on a particularly stormy night and had become fast friends as they rescued books from a leak in the ceiling.

"Mae govannen," Dînwen replied, directing her greeting to both of the elves. "Would you take Arwen to her mother?" she asked, looking down at the sleeping child in her arms.

The minstrel stepped forward, reaching for the elfling, "I would be honored to escort the Lady Arwen to her mother." He said, careful not to wake her.

Dînwen smoothed down Arwen's long ebony hair before turning once again to Erestor.

"Shall we see what the Lords of the Realm need of me, Chief Counselor?" she asked, smiling at the blush that spread across Erestor's cheekbones. She knew he was delighted, and honored, to be named Chief Counselor, but wasn't entirely sure of his ability to do the job.

Only after six-hundred years as Elrond's _Chief Counselor, _was Erestor finally coming to realize his worth and potential in the Last Homely House.

Holding out his arm to her, Erestor knocked lightly on the door. As Dînwen grasped his elbow in her hands, they heard a voice from inside the room.

"Enter."


	3. Prelude II

**Silent Maiden**  
**Title:** Prelude, part II  
**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! The world of Middle earth and its inhabitants belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I will receive no money for writing this story. Dînwen is my own character.  
**Author's note: **Here's the next installment. I'm going to try and update once a week or so. That, of course, will depend on my work and school schedule. **Elvish translations can be found at the end (let me know if it's easier that way; suggestions accepted for easier reading, of course).**

* * *

"Enter," Elrond Peredhil called. He and his seneschal, Glorfindel had been waiting for Dînwen, Glorfindel's adopted-daughter to arrive.

Glorfindel stood and engulfed his daughter in a great bear hug, dwarfing her smaller body with his own. Elrond watched as father and daughter embraced, grateful beyond words for their bond.

"Hannon-lle, Erestor," Glorfindel said, releasing his daughter and moving toward the Counselor.

"You are welcome, Glorfindel," Erestor replied, backing away from the warrior, "Now, if you would take a seat and leave my lungs fully functional?"

Glorfindel sulked good-naturedly, but went to his seat, drawing Dînwen with him. All four elves knew just how much Glorfindel enjoyed teasing Erestor and occasionally they would join in, either to protect the Counselor or to play their own prank on him.

Shaking his head and holding in his laughter as Erestor took his seat, Elrond began.

"Dînwen, we asked you to join us to ask your opinion of something." Elrond paused, waiting for Dînwen's acknowledgement before continuing.

"I have received a request from Thranduil, the King of Greenwood. He wishes for me to send four elves from my house to train with his own in order to foster good relations between our realms. He has requested that I send two warriors, a counselor, and a librarian.

"Apparently, they've recently discovered a large cache of documents and weapons in one of their abandoned outposts near Dol Goldur. Everything they found is dated from before the Downfall of Numenor." Elrond said.

"My lord, do you mean to say that they have? That there are pre-Alliance documents available to us?" Dînwen asked, her voice trembling slightly with suppressed glee.

"Yes, Dînwen, the wood-elves have no one experienced in the care of such old articles and asked that I send a Heb-pennas a nern to put things in order and to repair them as needed," Elrond said, this time looking at Glorfindel.

"I have chosen to send Melpomaen as the counselor, Glorfindel and a warrior of his choice, and I would like for you to join them as the librarian," he stopped talking, letting his request sink in. Elrond knew that it was a huge request.

"Adar?" Dînwen asked softly, wanting her father's reassurance.

"Tithen-pen, Elrond trusts your abilities. He knows of your love of history and lore and your desire to see such things preserved for future generations." Glorfindel said. He didn't want to pressure Dînwen into choosing what she thought he'd want, but he had no problem comforting her.

The balrog-slayer pulled his daughter to him and held her tightly against his chest. He could feel her agitation through their familial bond and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I know you fear leaving Imladris, but we believe it would be a good experience for you and that you have a lot to offer the elves of Greenwood."

Erestor spoke now, "The King has given is permission to borrow as many volumes as we are able to carry, to copy and add to our own libraries." he said, knowing that the King's offer would be seen as the gift it was.

Dînwen pulled away from her father and stood before her lord, shaking only a little.

"My lord, if it is your desire I will go to Greenwood," she said, drawing on a strength from deep inside herself.

Elrond was about to speak again, but Dînwen continued on, "I have one request though," she paused, "May I bring Malthener, please?"

Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel laughed at that, the tension in the room dissipating instantly. They had expected Dinwen to ask for a dozen carriages to transport the huge tomes she was sure to find.

Her request was funny in its simplicity and Elrond's voice held his laughter as he answered, "Of course you may take Malthener with you! He was a gift to you, you needn't have asked."

"Hannon-lle," Dînwen said, gratefully. She had trained the palomino stallion from the time he was weaned. Malthener and Dînwen could be seen every morning, racing through the valley, rejoicing in their freedom.

Malthener had originally been a gift from Elrond to his heirs, but Elladan and Elrohir turned right around and presented the colt to Dînwen. The first with his coloring, Malthener had been born ninety-three years ago and had quickly become a favorite of the stable due to his sweet nature.

The twins told their father that that year was special and their sister deserved a gift such as Malthener. At the time, Dînwen had been with them for 1,272 years.

"Thank you, Dînwen," Elrond turned to Erestor, "Erestor, please make sure everything is ready for them to leave. I would like them to set out tomorrow afternoon." He said.

"Yes, my lord," Erestor replied, acknowledging the order as he stood. He bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

"Glorfindel, I'm sure you and your daughter would like to prepare for the journey. You are dismissed from your duties; I will assign a guard for you," Elrond said, standing and coming around his desk.

"The twins asked if you would join us for dinner; we will be eating in the family room tonight. Will you be there?"

"I know that I, personally, would love to join you," Glorfindel said, "Dînwen?"

"I agree. It is always a learning experience to eat in the presence of Elladan and Elrohir." She said, smiling at the thought.

* * *

Peredhil -- Half-elf  
Heb-pennas a nern -- Keeper of history and lore/stories (Librarian)  
Adar -- Father  
Tithen-pen -- Little one  
Hannon-lle -- Thank you  
Malthener -- Golden one


End file.
